team 6
by HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe
Summary: team 6,lead by Morino Ibiki consists of three girls,all with completely different skills and personalities that are constantly pushed by their sensei.


_**hello everyone to team 6 which i write with the help of my good friend 1zara-uchiha1.**_

_**we do not own any naruto people,only the 3 girls in team 6.**_

_**ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

I open my eyes, and look around and see the window is in the wrong place. Oh, wait that's me, I'm on the floor and very uncomfortable at that.

I need to stop falling out of bed I'm the middle of the night, I'm getting so many bruises. I mean really, I got a big blue bruise on my back… seriously I don't remember how I got it.

I glance round my room as I set up and stand up, paper balls scattered round the room from my fails ideas for book ideas, I write my own books when I can't find anything to read… speaking of which…man, my room is a mess, I'm tired but I need to be on time today, I might be in the first squad mentioned and miss it. And if I miss it… I'm in big trouble.

I put on a red vest top with the Uchiha symbol between my shoulder blades and black ¾ length trousers; I put my hair in a loose ponytail like my cousin but longer. I don't bother with my kunai; I can just use my sharingan if anything happens… we're only graduating so I don't think anything will happen… but yeah… I'm prepared.

I hope Sasuke isn't in my squad, he won't talk to me after that night, maybe if I didn't have my hair like Itachi and read so much, Sasuke would talk to me. I should try that some time just to see if he would talk to me again.

I glance to the clock above my head and see I have about half an hour till I have to be at the academy.

Time to go to the academy!

* * *

X x X – – X x X

(At the academy)

* * *

Iruka sensei so far has announced teams 1 to 5… my team has been yet to be called out, hopefully it will be soon, I don't have all day.

"Team 6, lead by Morino Ibiki, will consist of Nara Zikashika, Uchiha Zukateku," oh there's me, finally. "And Yuhi Tokadoshika." That's pretty cool, an all girl squad, apart from sensei… well I haven't really seen a female sensei yet so it will probably be a guy… I'll be looking forward to training… three girls against a guy.

"Team 7, lead by Hatake Kakashi, will consist of..."here is where I drift out; I already know who is in my squad and I don't need to know anything else. I hear the names Uchiha Sasuke, something Ino, Nara Shikamaru, but nothing of interest.

When I start to pay attention again, three new people are at the front and one of them is talking, many people around the class are talking to one another about their teams… I have no idea who my team-mates are.

I think it's important to start listening now, but in the end I bet you that none of its important. Probably something about who is doing what and whatnot. So yes… it is nothing of importunes.

Please stop talking, none of it is important, so just SHUT THE FUCK UP! Sorry I only swear when I accidentally hurt a part of my body or, get frustrated / angry; which very rarely happens.

Yay, they stop talking! They listened to my thoughts! Wait… isn't that a bad thing? THEY CAN READ MINDS?! That is a very bad thing! I need my privacy.  
"So now, you all have been waiting long enough, so now it time to meet your teams!" yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm too lazy to do this, but I have to. I bet when Sasuke meets his team, he'll be emo the whole time. I can just see it happening… wait I can see him team already sitting together… and I am completely right.

Then a whole bunch of Jounin comes though the door. Hmm, this is going to be interesting, now I have never heard of anyone in my team, I wonder what they are like... hopefully one of them is sane.

* * *

**Zikashika's POV**

YAY! I WANNA MEET MY NEW TEAM! I'm sad my twin isn't on the same team as me though... I'll miss not seeing Shikamaru as much as I'm used to. He's become a tiny winy bit of a trouble maker with Naruto, Kiba and Choiji but yeah… I am nooooooot bailing him out this time and I miss Sasuke already… Iruka-sensei was sooo mean to make me sit away… so mean sensei… just sooooo mean!

* * *

**Tokadoshika's POV**

I'm rather looking forward to training with a member of Nara, Uchiha and I have no idea who the other guy is, it's a shame that Kurenai isn't my sensei... but I guess this new sensei will work as well. I do have a team of girls so I guess this will work out just fine.

* * *

**Zukateku's POV**

as hours pass, teams disappear, leaving just one team with us, team 7, Sasuke's team.

WHY THE TEAM WITH SASUKE?! Why Jashin, why? Why do you hate me so, Jashin? I really didn't do anything to insult you in any way!

Sasuke and I glare at each other as we sit at the opposite ends of the room; I am not going near him with that kind of glare aimed at me.

Zikashika sits next to him the whole time with a big smile on her face and a huge blush on her cheeks, Sakura glares hatred at her and Naruto… he put a board eraser in the door… for trick out Jounin sensei?

Weirdo. That is all I'm going to say… weirdo.

Then the door moves apart and all 6 of us are only focused on the door; the eraser that Naruto put in the door comes down on the head of a guy with silver hair and most of his face covered (which I shall dub thee, Mr. Silver-hair) and then laughter comes from behind Mr. Silver-hair.  
"Wow, Kakashi I'm amazed by your impressive skills." very sarcastically it is said, the voice is quite gruff so the voice belongs to a male no doubt… yep the guy is in big trouble with a team of girls.

Wow, that guy has some serious scars on his face (I shall dub the man with the name, Scar, just until I find out his name. maybe longer!) I feel sorry for the guy. Oh, well, I can't do anything to help… he is stuck with those scars for life. I take it that Mr silver-hair's name is Kakashi.

"Like you could do better, Ibiki" that sarcastic comment was from Mr. Silver-hair. I assume scar's real name is Ibiki… that or there is some… ghost… called Ibiki.

But I don't have a clue!

But, seriously, I do have some sort of idea, but that's it. Maybe they really are our sensei's… whoever had 'Kakashi' for a sensei may need another one… just for help.

"Anyway, I'm Ibiki and that's Kakashi. We are team 6 and 7 leaders. Team 6, come with me please." Ibiki orders while glancing round the room before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

As we leave, Sasuke glares at me one last time and I glare back at him, I am not losing this war. Zikashika pecks Sasuke on the cheek which causes Sasuke… to smirk a little; makes me wonder what is going on between my cousin and her. Tokadoshika just stands up and sighs before leaving, she does not very happy about our teams… I found the sane person on my team… yes!

We follow Ibiki for about 10 minutes through fields, buildings and across training stations until we find a place to sit down, so we all sit in random places, Tokadoshika is sitting on a railing, Zikashika is sitting cross-legged on a patch of grass, I'm in a tree reading a book and Ibiki is sitting on a bench facing us, arms crossed.

I told you it was random!

"Hello girls, and welcome to team 6. I will be your sensei; my name is Ibiki. I am the head of the torture and integration squad, which is what this squad will be. Now… who would like to introduce themselves now?"

Seconds after Ibiki asks that… Zikashika jumps up from her seat on the ground, grinning.

"My name is Nara Zikashika and I have one twin brother and he is very lazy and his name is Shikamaru and he says I'm annoying but I don't believe him and we both use the shadow possession justu and I'm 12 and I'm kinda dumb and I talk a lot and I have a boyfriend and his name is Sasuke and he is very moody and he keeps on saying mean stuff about his stupid brother and cousin and he doesn't like saying we go out cause he's embarrassed but when its just us he's really nice and kind."

One sentence.

One stupid, long-ass sentence.

There is something wrong with that girl, I swear there is!

"So who's next?" I'm starting to hate that male's voice, its too deep and its stopping me from reading.

I hear a sigh from the side and see Tokadoshika, so she is next to speak, "My name is Yuhi Tokadoshika, I'm 12, I have a boyfriend and I love him very much and his name is Kiba and I live with my auntie Kurenai and I love her very much too."

My turn, whoopee! Not. "My name is Uchiha Zukateku, I'm 12; I live alone because more or less my whole family is dead. The ones that are alive either hate me or are rogue nin."

"Whats the name of the one that hates you?" Zikashika asks from the ground, eyes shining a little.

"Sasuke," Zikashika stares at me in shock while Tokadoshika looks at me in slight interest and Ibiki just looks normal (I think that is what he normally looks like; its near enough the same expression he's shown the whole time, makes me wonder what his shock look is), I continue. "Sasuke is my cousin."

* * *

_**thanks for reading the first chap.**_

_**me and 1zara-uchiha1 love reviews!**_


End file.
